YO SOLO QUERÍA VIVIR ¿ERA MUCHO PEDIR?
by onepiece97
Summary: Meil es huérfana, vive sola en una isla desierta, odia a los piratas, huyó de la isla donde vivía, buscaba libertad, ahora la tiene pero perdió algo aun más importante en la huida, Meil no cree en la amistad, la felicidad es solo una utopía, y la soledad, su única compañera, qué ironía. Ahora su vida, se ha cruzado con la de los muguiwaras, y bueno, simplemente os invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

_Hace ya cuatro dias que salímos de Zisua, Luffy y Zorro aun se están recuperando en la enfermería, los demás ya han logrado volver a sus labores, con revisiones constantes de Chopper para evitar ningun tipo de infectión o empeore de las heridas y quemaduras causadas por la batalla, esta última casi nos supera, estuvimos a punto de perder a varios de los nuestros, afortunadamente, seguimos aquí, juntos, y con más determinación aun que la que teníamos antes, las recompensas han subido por segunda vez desde que pisamos el nuevo mundo, el capitán aun no conoce el precio que dan por su cabeza, ahora de 600 millones, seguramente reaccione con orgullo, pero por otra parte, temo que se nos echen encima cuando menos lo esperemos, o en momentos en los que no estemos preparados para una nueva batalla, la marina entera debe estar detrás nuestra en este preciso momento._

Nami levantó la vista del diario de abordo para coger el periódico que en ese momento le traía una simpática gaviota.

 ** _KAIDOU DE LAS MIL BESTIAS Y EL SHINSHIBUCAI TRAFALGAR LAW CAEN EN BATALLA._**

 _(...)Se concedió a los tripulantes de la banda pirata del exshinshibucai quedarse con el cuerpo del fallecido capitán, que ahora se encuentra en paradero desconocido, un cuerpo de la armada se ocupó de la retirada del antiguo yuncou de la isla donde se llevó a cabo el convate. La tripulación de los mugiguaras, que en ese momento formaban alianza con..._

Sonrió.

Dejó de leer, arrancó la noticia y la puso junto a la página del diario que estaba escribiendo.

 _Law logró escapar, pude hablar con él antes de dejarles para salir, lo antes posible, de aquella isla para librarnos de las naves enemigas que en aquel momento se acercaban no estabamos en condiciones de pelear, no con nuestro trio más fuerte en las condiciones en las que se encuentra, Law dejaría la piratería, su único objetivo era vengar a Corazón, su mentor, la única persona de la que recibió algo de cariño durante su infancia, y después de años planeando su venganza, porfin había cumplido su objetivo, ahora solo quería descansar, y se hizo creer muerto, me alegro por él._

 _Me preocupa el estado de nuestros enfermos, llevan demasiado tiempo en cama, confio en que nuestro doctor hará lo mejor, pero no consideraré esto una victoria hasta que despierten._

Cerró definitivamente el libro y miró al cielo, parecía que tendrían un día tranquilo, aunque en aquel mar todo era posible, al menos aquella semana, no hubo ningun tipo de contratiempo causado por el tiempo, dejó que una suave brisa revolviera sus naranjas cabellos y se levantó, guardó el libro y decidió que se pasaría por la enfermería.

-¿siguen dormidos?-

-sí- le respondió el doctor algo preocupado, Nami también lo estaba aunque intentaba no reflejarlo en demasía.

-anda descansa un poco, yo me quedaré con ellos- Chopper le agradeció con una sonrisa y salió de la anfermería cerrando tras de sí, apenas había dormido esos días en los que sus pacientes necesitaron una vigilancia constante ya que las constantes vitales de alguno de ellos eran mínimas, pos suerte, estos últimos dos días habían estado bastante estables, tenía esperanza en que despertaran pronto pero la espera se le hacía eterna, a él y a toda la tripulación.

Nami se sentó junto a su capitán y cogió su característico sombrero que se encontraba en la mesa del doctor, lo acarició y esforzó en obligarse a sonreir, saldrían de esta, estaba segura, por un momento deseó que Law estuviera ahí, seguro que podía hacer algo por ellos.

Miró a sus nakamas y una pequeña lágrima cayó recorriendo su mejilla.

-Saaaaanjiiii, teeengo hambree- el capitán se incorporó rascandose la coronilla con cara de dormido.

-¡LUFFY!- Nami le abrazó emocionada.

-has despertado...-sniff -porfin...-sniff, no pudo evitar llorar, esta vez, de alegría, Luffy empezó a reir y Nami se apartó y luego le golpeó la cabeza –no te rias, me asustaste mucho- esto solo hizo que el capitán se riera aun más, Nami sonrió finalmente y empezó a reirse también secandose las lágrimas.

-¡yo soy muy fuerte!-dijo sacando musculo en su brazo derecho, al momento vio a Zoro en una camilla a su lado, tenía una bosa con suero conectada al brazo con una aguja, Luffy no tenía pero la unica razón era que acababan de terminarse, otra razón más por la que debían llegar a una isla habitada cuando antes. Nami se dio cuenta de la mirada de asombro de su capitán y la siguió en dirección a su nakama.

\- llevais insconscientes cuatro dias, los demás estamos bien, con heridas leves, Ussop tiene un esgince en un pie pero nada grave, Sanji despertó hace dos días, fue un gran alivio, el primero de los tres en reaccionar, además echabamos de menos una buena comida-

-¿y Torao?¿está bien?-añadió algo serio.

-sí, ya está con sus nakamas, descansando- el capitán la miró y sonrió.

\- despertará pronto, seguro- su estomago gruñó.

-tengo hambreeeee- Nami se levantó y le caló el sombrero a su capitán.

-comamos entonces- dijo alegre, Luffy estaba bastante debil pero pudo levantarse y salir para ir a la cocina.

-callate pesado, no me dejas dormir-

-¡ZORO!- digeron Nami y Luffy al unísono. El nombrado abrió el ojo e intentó incorporarse, un dolor punzante le hizo hacer una mueca pero no le detuvo, Nami se fijó en que la venda de su pecho empezó a teñirse de rojo levemente.

-¡no te muevas, llamaré a Chopper!- Nami entró en la cocina rapidamente.

-¡han despertado!-gritó emocionada. Chopper saltó de la silla rapidamente par ir a verlos, casi llorando, Sanji sonrió mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo, Franky lloraba a moco tendido y Usoop y Brook se unieron a él, todos estaban emocionados, incluso en Robin se distinguió una expresión de alivio y alegria, había sido un gran golpe, aquella primera "aventura" pasaría a la historia.

Chopper trató a Zoro, tenía algo de fiebre, pero ya no demasiada, tenía marcada la garra de una gran bestia en el pecho, la herida que le hizo sangrar antes,era bastante profunda aunque ya estaba casi curada pero la falta de fuerzas y el sobreesfuerzo hicieron que se abriera un poco.

Porfin, llegó el mometo de disfrutar de la victoria, estaban escasos de comida asique decidieron dejar la fiesta para más adelante, aunque si tuvieron una deliciosa cena preparada por un gran cocinero, todos juntos.

Un par de días después, al amanecer se divisaba una isla en el horizonte, Zoro estaba bastante mejor, asi que decidieron que saldría junto a Luffy y Sanji a buscar comida, atracaron el barco, y tras echar un vistazo, comprendieron que estaba desierta, tocaba cazar, los tres se adentraron en el frondoso bosque mientras los demas buscaban algo de leña para hacer una hoguera, pasarían la noche en la playa, era una isla primaveral, aquel tiempo se agradecía.

-quietos- dijo Zoro poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su meitou, inspeccionó los alrederores, algo les vigilaba, algo cruzó el camino frente a ellos a gran velocidad.

-es rápido- dijo sanji, que solo pudo ver una masa blanca, sin distinguir forma alguna. Luffy creyó verlo y alargó el brazo con intención de cogerlo pero falló.

-¿quienes sois?¿que haceis aqui?¿a qué habeis venido?- era la voz de una niña.

-¡soy Luffy! ¡el futuro rey de los piratas!-"¿¡piratas?!" pensó ella.

-marchaos, aqui no hay nada, nada ni nadie-

-venimos a buscar comida, pasaremos unos días, te guste o no- dijo Zoro. Sanji encendió un cigarrillo.

-aqui no hay comida-

-¿a no?¿y qué se supone que comes tú?- ella no respondió. Algo bajó de la copa de un arbol delante de ellos tras unos arbustos, y un majestuoso tigre blanco salió de entre dichas plantas, a la vez que se iba transformando poco a poco en una jovencita mientras se acercaba a ellos, ella desenfundó una espada, con la que les apuntó, era bajita, no tendría más de trece años, su pero era largo, blanco y recogido en una trenza, tenía pintadas dos marcas negras bajo los ojos y una mirada de odio hacia ellos.

-está bien, teneis dos días, y no os acerquéis al lago del lado norte de la isla- al ver que ellos no petendían atacarla, enfundó su espada, se giró y se marchó tras convertirse de nuevo en tigre.

NO SE LO QUE TARDARÉ EN PUBLICAR, SE ME HA OCURRIDO ESTO, NO SE SI GUSTARÁ, LA VERDA, PERO TENGO ESPERANZAS, ME HE CANSADO DE MI OTR FIC, AUNQUE LO ESTOY HACIENDO ( TENGO ESCRITO PRINCIPIO Y FINAL, ME FALTA LO MAS IMPORTANTE, EL CENTRO JAJJAJA) EMPIEZO CON ESTE, ESPERO REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, VA DE AVENTURAS, EN UN PRINCIPIO SIN ROMANCE, AUNQUE NO SE SI EN UN FUTURO HABRÁ, NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO O EXPRESANDOME, SUELO EXAJERAR LAS COSAS, PERO ESPERO QUE ME DEIS UN VOTO DE CONFIANZA, PORQUE ESPERO DESARROLLAR UNA BUENA TRAMA, TENGO IDEAS, NO SE SI BUENAS O MALAS, SE QUE ESTE PRIMER CAP NO DICE MUCHO PERO BUENO... A VER, ESPERO COMENTARIOS


	2. Chapter 2

CUANTAS PALABRAS CREÉIS QUE DEBE TENER CADA CAPÍTULO?SON MUY CORTOS?

CAPÍTULO DOS:MEIL

Sanji volvía a la playa cargando un jabají que había cazado, era casi la hora del almuerzo.

-Sanji, ¿donde están los demás?- preguntó Ussop.

-estos idiotas empezaron a correr y ahora Dios sabe donde están- respondió dejando su presa delante suya, -empecemos con la comida, ya volverán-.

-¡Luffy para!- el susodicho se balanceaba de arbol en arbol persiguiendo su presa desde los aires, Zoro le seguía desde el suelo evitando las ramas y rocas que iba encontrando a su paso, llegarón a un claro y Luffy tuvo que bajar y empezar a correr

-¡ahí está Zoro! ¡Gomu gomu no...!- Luffy iba a lanzar su brazo hacia el animal con intencion de avatirle.

-¡deteneos!- ella otra vez, vieron como su presa se les escapaba.

-¿¡qué haceis aquí?!¡os dije que no os acercaseis!-cierto, alli estaba el lago. Ella empezó a acercarseles con los puños cerrados hasta ponerse enfrente del capitán. Zoro inspeccionaba el lugar, había un destartalado bote de madera, una hoguera y una pequeña cabañita, al lado, un enorme lago muy cristalino, vió algun pez saltando en él, había algo más que llamó su atención, un ramo de flores, no llevaban mucho tiempo ahí.

-¡marchaos!- puso la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Luffy se llevó la mano al sombrero

-¿vives sola niña gato?-

-¡no soy un gato, es un tigre!¿¡y a tí que te importa?!¡creo que os dije que no os acercaseis aquí!-

-shishishi, estabamos cazando, nos has hecho perder nuestra presa- Zoro estaba ya junto a la hoguera de la niña.

-¡¿y tú que haces alli?!- ella se transformó y fue corriendo hacia el para saltar encima suya, él la detuvo.

-¡oi, oi, quieta!- ella rugió, pretendía asustarle, estaba claro que no sabía con quien se enfrentaba, al momento, Luffy estaba a su lado.

-¿llevas mucho aqui niña gato?- ella volvió a la normalidad.

-¡que no soy un gato!- de nuevo, el capitán se rió, ella se enfureció, ¿qué se creía?

-no te enfades niña, no era nuestra intención venir aquí- ¿en serio le estaba hablando asi? Todos los piratas son iguales.

-iros- sacó su espada, una media sonrisa apareció en la cara del espadachín.

-así que quieres pelear ¿eh?- empezó a sacar su espada, ella retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada, que sujetaba con ambas manos, metió un pie en la orilla del lago, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño paso precipitadamente hacia un lado para salir, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y él lo notaba.

-únete a nosotros- tanto el espadachín como la propia niña se quedaron sin palabras ante aquella afirmación.

-¿¡qué?!-

-quiero que seas parte de mi tripulación- repitió con una amplia sonrisa, Zoro envainó la espada. ella vaciló, en su mente se sucedieron de repente miles de imagenes, recuerdos, conversaciones, promesas... ¿ella un pirata? Ella, ella tenía que...pero no, no podía, parecío quedarse sin fuerzas cuando la espada calló al suelo de sus manos, su cara era casi inespresiva, miraba al capitán, confundida, los odiaba, los odiaba más que a nada, eran, ERAN UNOS ESTUPIDOS DESCEREBRADOS, SIN ESCRUPULOS, SOLO SABÍAN HACER SUFRIR A LA GENTE, SOLO ESO, solo eso pero ella...aun así, dudaba ¿porqué? Lo sabía perfectamente, por ella... por Suzu...le prometió volver y lo haría, puede que esta fuera su oportunidad, de repente se giró y despacio, sin decir nada, empezó a andar hacia las flores que Zoro había visto antes, las cogió y se quitó el collar que llevaba al cuello, tenía un adorno de madera colgando, en el que ponía _Tom,_ lo anudó al ramo y andubo un poco más hasta una cruz de madera, se arrodilló delante de ella e hizo una reverencia, dejó las flores y dijo algo en bajo, de manera que ni Luffy ni Zoro alcanzaron a entenderla.

-Tom, yo... volveré, volveré cuando consiga traer a Suzu, y viviremos aqui juntas, felices, como tú me dijiste, estaremos contigo siempre, pasearemos por el bosque...-de secó un lágrima –recogeremos flores, y vendremos a verte cada día, cada día... yo cuidaré de ella, soy muy fuerte, gracias a tí... solo espera un poquito más, voy a conseguirlo- hizo una nueva reverencia a modo de despedida y se levantó, se giró y fue ante el capitá, le miró con determinación y asintió con la cabeza –hum- Luffy rió, Zoro se pasó una mano por la cara, nunca cambiaría.-pero, tenemos que pasar por aquí- sacó un viejo loge pose eterno de una bolsa de piel que llevaba al hombro y se la dio a Luffy, él lo miró y lo cogió.

-claro, vamos-

-por cierto, ¿como te llamas?-

-Meil- respondió sin más- los tres empezaron a andar hacia la playa, ella aun desconfiaba muchísimo, no sabía lo que le esperaba, e iba caminando varios metros detrás de los dos mugiwaras.

-Luffy, te olvidas de la caza-

-pero tengo hambreeeeee, y iremos esta tarde-

-es mejor por la noche-dijo ella desde atrás. Zoro la miró.

-por la noche salen los animales a cazar-aclaró Meil.

-entonces están acostumbrados a la noche, nosotros no- dijo el espadachín indiferente.

-yo sí- sus ojos se tornaron azules, felinos, su vista por la noche era 6 veces más potente que por el día, tenía una habilidad innata para la caza gracias a la fruta que había comido, además de una vista privilegiada.

-¡guaaaauuu!- exclamó el capitán con estrellitas en los ojos.

ella sonrió orgullosa y volvió a la normalidad. Siguieron andando, hasta que, milagrosamente llegaron a la playa donde les esperaba el resto de la tripulación.

FIN CAP DOS

COMENTARIOS?se agradecen muchísimo

jona584: aquí tienes el capítulo dos, avanza despacito, pero en mi mente aun estoy aclarando ideas, espero que te guste, gracias por comentar. :D

guest: gracias x)


End file.
